Dance Is Better With U
by GlambertLovesBTR
Summary: Big Time Rush is desperate to find a new dance instructor after their last one quit. They didn't expect, however, to come across four girls in Miami hiding from security in their dressing room. They are hired immediately after finding out they can dance. You can only imagine what crazy things will happen with this mix-up... BTRxOCs
1. Who's Big Time Rush?

**Well, it's back, everyone! Here is the first chapter of the new Dance Is Better With U! I'm excited to start this story again. All of the girls are still the same, except Jordi now has long curly PURPLE hair! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate_

_Elevaaaaa-aaaaa-aate_  
_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_  
_Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_  
_Elevate._

Big Time Rush smiled as their fans- or Rushers- cheered loudly for their favorite boy band. The sound was overpowering, but the boys didn't mind one bit- they loved making their fans happy more than anything. Seeing the people in the audience wearing t-shirts with their faces imprinted on them and posters with their names written on them brought them such joy. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Thank you, Atlanta!" Kendall said into his microphone, "You guys have been awesome! Make sure you get home safely and have a great night! Thank you so much for coming out! We love you all!"

The audience's roars grew louder for the band. The lights dimmed down as the boys ran offstage. As soon as they reached their dressing room, Carlos ran straight to the food table, James started fixing his hair, Logan collapsed on the couch, and Kendall grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Man, that concert was such a rush!" Carlos exclaimed as he chewed on his mini corndogs, "Everyone was so amazing!"

Logan grimaced as he watched his best friend eat. "Ew, Carlos! Eat with your mouth closed. No one wants to see your nasty chewed up food!"

All the Latino did was stick out his tongue at the smart boy, which had bits on corndog on it, and stuffed more of his favorite food in his mouth. Logan shuddered at the sight before taking a sip of his water.

"Man, my hair looked good tonight!" James beamed proudly as he touched up his prized possession a bit, "No wonder why all of the girls went crazy over me."

"Dude, is that all you care about?" Kendall asked.

James scoffed. "No, I'm not _that _self-centered. I'm just saying that I wouldn't be surprised if I get a bunch of phone numbers tonight."

Kendall couldn't help but just shake his head and laugh. "I gotta say that tonight's concert was no doubt the best one yet. I'm just bummed that tomorrow's the last day of the tour."

The hyper Latino bounced in and wrapped his arms around Kendall and James. "Well, look on the bright side," Carlos said, "In a few hours, we're gonna be in Miami! We get to go to the beach-"

Logan added, "Relax on the sand underneath the sun-"

"Oh! Let's not forget about all of the hot girls in bikinis!" James interjected.

Carlos snapped and pointed to James. "Exactly, my friend!"

A grin crept on Kendall's face. Yeah, Miami was the last stop of the tour, but what better place to end it than this city? It's almost like paradise! Plus, maybe Kendall might finally find a new girlfriend after Jo broke up with him for Jett. Who knew?

Kendall was about to speak when Gustavo and Kelly walked into the boys' dressing room. Gustavo had his usual scowl plastered on his face so the boys' couldn't tell if he was upset or not. But after seeing Kelly's nervous expression, something bad had happened.

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed, making the boys jump, "That was an excellent concert tonight!"

"Yep!" Kelly chirped beside him, "Definitely your best show so far!" She gave them a weak thumbs up and that was when Kendall broke the awkward tension.

"Okay, what's going on?" the dirty blonde boy asked, "Why are you guys acting so weird?"

Gustavo started to laugh nervously. "What? What makes you think we're acting weird?"

Logan pointed to their producer's assistant. "Kelly keeps giggling. She only giggles like that whenever she's hiding something."

Kelly stomped her foot and snapped her fingers in defeat. Big Time Rush heard Gustavo muttered something angrily under his breath. When he looked back up at the curious boys, he prepared himself by taking a couple of deep breaths. He clapped his hands together.

"Look, we've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?"

"The bad news!" James spoke up, "We'd rather hear the bad news first!"

Gustavo looked at his assistant for… well, assistance. She just nodded her head at the boys' direction, urging her boss to just spit it out.

"Okay," he finally said, "the bad news is… after I gave Mr. X his last bonus, he quit and then announced that he was moving to Tahiti."

"WHAT?!" the boys cried out in terror. Their dance instructor couldn't quit on them! Not when they were about to start with their third album, which was going to need a lot of choreography for the next tour.

"Wait!" James exclaimed, "Then what's the good news?"

Kelly held up a pair of gold Supra shoes. "He left these backstage earlier. Whoever wants them can have them."

Carlos immediately ran over to Kelly and took the shoes out of her hands. He held them close to his chest and began to caress them. "It's like a Christmas miracle… but in the summer!"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Kendall turned his focus back to Gustavo. "So, now what are we going to do? We can't choreograph dances for our songs ourselves." He gestured to himself and his friends. "Believe me, we tried and we ended up with pulled muscles and ripped pants."

"Hey, I thought the man-splits were an excellent idea, thank you very much!" James defended himself, pointing at Kendall.

"ENOUGH!" Gustavo yelled, making everyone in the room silent, "As of right now, I have absolutely no idea what to do because every choreographer in Hollywood won't answer my calls! I swear, after one day after rehearsing with one of my bands, it seems as if they're afraid to work with me ever again…" He realized what he just said and shrieked in agony.

"So basically, what you're saying is, is that we're S.O.L.?" James asked them.

"What's S.O.L.?" Carlos asked innocently. Logan leaned over and whispered in the Latino's ear. "Oh, that makes so much more sense now!"

Kelly sucked in her breath. "Yep, pretty much…" The room got so silent that you could hear crickets chirping. Then Kelly waved at the boys. "Well, bye!" She pushed Gustavo, who was still freaking out, out of the room.

The boys were absolutely terrified. They had no dance training whatsoever, not to mention that it was really hard to find a choreographer these days. Who was going to teach them the dance moves they needed to know? Who was going to critique them on what they were doing wrong? Who was going to help them get to that number one spot?

The leader of the group trudged himself over to the couch and flopped on it on his back.

"There's gotta be at least one person who could help us out," he said to himself.

* * *

In Miami, Florida, The Paradise was filled with many different types of people, whether they were tourists or rowdy teenagers. The restaurant was one of the most popular hangouts in town; it had great music, service, and the food was absolutely to die for! It was always a busy day for this place, which meant hours of waiting, but the food was worth it.

The door to the restaurant opened the four girls that everyone was familiar with entered. They were each had on stage makeup, their hair was up in high ponytails, and they were each carrying a first place trophy with ballerina statuettes on top. Sunny smiles appeared on each of their faces as they greeted everyone they passed by.

"Hi, Missy," the brunette with green eyes, Annabelle Reese, greeted the hostess.

"Why, hello there, girls," Missy said back, "How did your dance competition go today?"

"Absolutely amazing!" Tristan Fox answered.

"We got first place on all of our dances!" Jordi Dominguez added, bouncing slightly.

Roxy Valentino pumped her fist up in the air. "We kicked major butt, baby!" She reached over and gave Jordi a high-five.

Missy giggled. "Congratulations, girls! You definitely deserved it. No one's sitting in your booth right now so feel free to sit down and I'll be over there to take your order shortly."

"Got it," Annabelle smiled, "Thanks, Missy!"

The four best friends walked over to their usual booth, which was in the corner on the other side of the restaurant. Tristan sat next to Roxy while Annabelle and Jordi sat across from them. As soon as they were seated, they grabbed onto the rubber-bands in their hair and pulled them out, letting their hair down freely. They shook out their manes before picking up a menu and looking through it.

Roxy groaned to herself as she looked at her reflection in her compact mirror. "Aw, man! There's a big crease in my hair now!" she complained as she ran her tan fingers through her shoulder-length black hair.

"Oh, relax!" Tristan told her, "Your hair looks fine. Besides, you've had your hair up for about two hours. What did you expect?"

"I'll tell you what I didn't expect," Roxy answered, still staring at her reflection, "I didn't expect it to look so crappy!" Her blonde friend rolled her eyes before looking back at her menu.

Annabelle hummed to herself as she considered her options on what to get for lunch. "Hey, Jordi. Do you just wanna share the-"

The curly purple-haired Latina held up her finger, silencing Annabelle. She then returned doing God only knows what on her phone. Annabelle gave Roxy and Tristan a questioning look. They just shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing.

"Oh my God," Roxy said, "Did you see Samantha Henderson's face when she found out that our dance studio got first place over theirs?"

Annabelle laughed at the memory of the look of horror their rival had on her face. "It was so priceless! She deserved it, too, after she called us 'posers' and 'amateurs'."

"Yeah, no kidding," Tristan said, "And I can't believe what Miss Lana did after we won! She literally waved the trophy in Miss Katrina's face and called her a-"

All of a sudden, Jordi started screaming her lungs out, making her friends' ears ring. The Latina stood on her seat and started jumping up and down. Her friends just stared up at her, wondering what the hell their youngest friend was on.

"I won!" Jordi squealed over and over again. She stopped bouncing and screaming when the whole restaurant shushed her and told her to sit down. Redness was starting to appear on her olive-toned cheeks. "Oops. Sorry." She sat back down and tried to calm herself, but she couldn't contain her bright smile.

"So, I'm guessing you won something?" Tristan asked her friend sarcastically.

Jordi nodded her head, oblivious to the blonde's sarcasm. "SIRIUSXM radio was having a trivia contest and whoever got the most answers right gets four concert tickets and VIP passes at the Bayfront Park Amphitheater for tomorrow night. And guess who got every single answer right?"

Annabelle started to say, "Let me guess-"

"Me!" Jordi pointed to herself. Her friends laughed at her excitement.

"That's awesome, Jordi!" Annabelle smiled, "So, who are you going to go see in concert?"

The Latina leaned over the table and motioned her friends to huddle in closer. Once they followed her actions, Jordi said, "I won tickets for all of us to go see… Are you ready for this?"

They nodded their heads; the suspense was killing them!

"Big Time Rush!" Jordi continued to squeal and bounce up and down in her seat.

Annabelle, Roxy, and Tristan pulled away with confused looks on their faces. They would usually get excited for concerts, but there was just one problem. "Who's Big Time Rush?"

Jordi stopped her bouncing and gasped. "You don't know who Big Time Rush is?" The three girls shook their heads. "They're the hottest boy band right now! How do you guys not know who they are?"

"Oh, so they're like One Direction?" Tristan asked.

Jordi gasped again. "Heck no! Big Time Rush is so much better than One Direction! They even have two gold records!"

Her friends just nodded their heads, obviously not that impressed with the band that Jordi is going gaga over. Jordi sighed as she pulled her phone back out.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then see for yourself." She pulled up the music video for 'Boyfriend' that she had saved and rested her phone against the wall for her friends to watch.

So far, these girls were impressed; these boys actually had talent. Their singing abilities were pretty good and they were not so bad to look at. The one thing that did bug them a bit, however, was the dancing. It was okay, but each of the girls thought that they could teach much better dances than what they were witnessing.

"Not bad, Jordi," Tristan said, "You got some pretty good taste."

"Wow," Roxy said, mesmerized, "That tall brunette's really hot." Her friends just looked at her with their eyebrows raised. "What? It's true!"

Annabelle took Jordi's phone and continued to watch the rest of the video. She liked what she was seeing and hearing and she was pretty disappointed once the video ended. A grin formed on her face after she selected another video of theirs to watch. The whole time, she couldn't help but come up with her own dances in her mind for Big Time Rush's songs. Oh, she would kill for the opportunity to choreograph someone as big as them.

"So, guys, what do you think?" Jordi asked, "I got four tickets and passes with all our names written on them for tomorrow night. What do you say?"

"Um, watching four incredibly hot guys singing and shaking their asses in front of us?" Roxy said, "I say, hell yes!" She gave Jordi a high-five.

"You're right, Jordi," Tristan told her, "They are ten times better than One Direction. I'm in! What about you, Annabelle?"

The brunette was still fixated on the video to pay attention to what her friends were saying. Jordi nudged her lightly on her side and Annabelle's head immediately popped up. Her green eyes met her friends', waiting for her answer.

"Honestly," she started to say as a smirk crept on her face, "I'm so freakin' excited for this concert! I'm definitely in!"

Jordi pumped her fist up in the air in excitement. She was going to see her absolute favorite band front row and she was even able to go backstage! The fact that she had her best friends going with her was just the icing on the cake. She could already tell it was going to be the best night ever.

"Big Time Rush, here we come!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I admit that this isn't my best chapter, but I've literally been working on this all day and I'm freakin' tired :P PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Also, I started a new story called How Do I Deal Without you, which is a KendallxOC. I have three reviews so far (thank you Carlos'sCupcake, Chey21, and DeniseDEMD :D) but I hope to get at least five reviews per chapter! Same goes for my other stories! Until next time, rock on and WHOO HOO! xoxo, Maddie :)  
**


	2. Volleyballs, Foam Fingers, and Twix

**I know, I suck at updating and I'm really sorry! I'm trying so hard to improve on that, I promise you! But I hope you guys like this chapter. I think I did pretty good on it, but I'll let you guys decide. So here's chapter dos! **

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in Miami, Florida. Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop to claim your luggage and personal belongings. Thank you again for flying with American Airlines and we hope to see you again soon."_

Big Time Rush, Gustavo, and Kelly grabbed their belongings from the luggage carousel and received the key to their limo. Once they exited the airport, they stared at their surroundings in awe. The hot Miami sun was beaming down on them. Palm trees were dancing in the slight cool breeze. Seagulls chirped as they flew over the band's heads. Miami was definitely a beautiful city.

Carlos fell onto his knees and kissed the ground. "Miami, at last! I've been waiting forever for you!"

Logan grimaced as he pulled his best friend off the cement. "Carlos, that is completely unsanitary!" he scolded the Latino, "You have no idea what's been on dropped on this ground."

"Man, I can't do nothing!" Carlos pouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Logan just shook his head at Carlos's poor grammar use.

Carlos pulled a package of mini powered doughnuts out of his backpack and opened it up. He took a big bite of one of the pastries, white powdered sugar dusting his lips and chin. James heard Carlos's loud chewing and turned his head. He gasped when he saw what he was doing.

"Are those mini powdered doughnuts?" James questioned.

The Latino's eyes grew big mid-bite. "Uh… no?"

"You told me that there was no more food left in your backpack!" James shrieked.

"Did I?" Carlos chuckled nervously, "I guess I didn't look in every pocket…"

James narrowed his eyes, make Carlos scared. The tall brunette pounced on Carlos as he screamed. They began to wrestle over the doughnuts. Logan rolled his eyes as he picked up his book by Stephen Hawking and tried to finish reading it. The noise was too overpowering so the smart boy closed his book and tried to break up the fight, but ended up getting dragged into it. Kelly smacked her forehead and Gustavo glared at Kendall like it was his responsibility to break up the fight.

Kendall sighed as dropped his backpack on the ground. "Fine, I'll fix it." He grumbled to himself as he cracked his knuckles. He tried to pry his friends off of each other but it wasn't working. They ended up fighting for about five minutes.

"DOGS!"

BTR stopped what they were doing and looked up at their producer. Gustavo stood over them with his arms crossed and his face scowled.

"Stop what you're doing and get up. Our limo's here."

The boys sighed in relief and stood up. They grabbed their luggage and headed towards the man standing next to the limo holding up a sign that read 'Big Time Rush'. As they walked, James snatched the last doughnut from Carlos's hands just as he was about to take a bite.

"It's _my _doughnut now!" he snapped before taking a bite. Carlos hung his head in defeat as they walked towards the limo.

One by one, they climbed into the long vehicle. As soon as they stepped in, Logan continued to read his book, Carlos looked in his backpack to see if he could find any more snacks, James pulled out his lucky comb, and Kendall started to listen to his iPod.

"Alright, dogs," Gustavo said, "It's time to go over the schedule." When he saw that they weren't listening, he nudged them with his foot. It immediately got them to look up and give their producer their attention.

"As I was saying, I need to go over to the schedule with you. When we get to the Bayfront Park Amphitheater at three thirty, we have your sound check. Then it's the meet and greet, which should last at least an hour and a half. Then the concert will start at eight thirty. After the show, pack up your stuff from your dressing room and we'll head back to the airport. We should be back to LA sometime next morning."

The boys started to protest, making Gustavo and Kelly raise their eyebrows.

"Come on, Gustavo!" Kendall said, "We're in Miami, Florida, one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Can we at least use our very little time off to go do something besides worry about the concert tonight? What's wrong with doing something like, I don't know, going to the beach?"

James, Logan, and Carlos perked up at the idea. They looked at Gustavo and Kelly, grinning like idiots and bouncing a bit in their seats.

"No!" Gustavo bellowed, "I don't want you dogs getting too drained from salt water and the sun for the concert tonight. You need to focus on the show!"

"Please?" James begged, "When's the next time we're going to be in Miami?"

"And we rarely have had time off to do anything while on tour, and we've been touring for three months," Logan added.

"If we don't have any fun in the next few hours, we'll die!" Carlos said dramatically. Kendall, James, and Logan turned to their friend and gave him a weird look. Then they turned back to Gustavo and gave him their best pouting faces.

Kelly looked down at her phone and double-checked the schedule. "Well," she said, "it's ten seventeen right now, and their sound check isn't for another five hours or so. They've worked hard and I think they should have a little fun until then."

Gustavo groaned. "Fine! You have until three to do whatever you want. But if you do anything stupid, get hurt, or get yourselves kidnapped again, so help me, you will regret it so much."

The boys cheered and high-fived each other. They were so excited to just relax and hang out at the beach, even though it was for only a few hours. Twenty minutes later, the limo parked at the curb and the boys' eyes lit up in excitement. The beach was even more beautiful than they imagined. They quickly got out of the limo and ran into the restrooms. It took them no longer than a minute to change into their swim trunks. How did they change so fast, you may wonder? No one really knows.

* * *

James stuck his surfboard in the sand and ran his hand through his freshly cut hair. He heard giggling so he turned around to find two beautiful girls in bikinis ogling over him.

He nodded his head at them. "How's it going, ladies?" He gave them a wink, making the girls squeal and giggle.

James picked up his surfboard and ran out into the ocean. He lied down on the board on his stomach and paddled over to an oncoming wave. It was getting big, but nothing that James couldn't handle. When he was close enough, he stood up on his board and began to surf. He was doing pretty well for a bit. He even got the two girls to start fangirling. As he sent another wink at their direction, he lost his balance and fell into the water. A few moments later, his head popped out of the water and he started to cough. The girls started to point and laugh at him. They then walked away, making James smack the water and pout.

"Welcome to the Surf Shack," the unenthusiastic man behind the counter said to Carlos as he reached the front of the line, "What can I-"

"Two corndogs!" Carlos interrupted the man, "Please!"

The man rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with the Latino's excitement. He grabbed two of Carlos's favorite food, placed them on a little plate, and handed them to Carlos. He paid for his food and walked back to where the boys had set their stuff. As he walked, he took a bite of one of his corndogs. He then accidently dropped it in the sand. Just as he was about to pick it up, a seagull waddled on by and picked up the corndog.

"Hey, give that back!" Carlos yelled, "That's _my_ corndog!"

The seagull stared at him a bit before taking off with half of Carlos's food. Carlos yelped and he began to chase the bird, determined to get his corndog back.

Logan was lying down on a beach towel, his nose buried into his book. Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend. He grabbed the book out of Logan's hands and closed it. The smart boy gasped.

"Hey!" he said, "I was getting to a really good part!"

"You can read later," Kendall told him, "Go out in the water, dig up some sand crabs, do _something_! You can't spend your only time off just reading."

"You're not doing anything either!" Logan shot back.

"Yes I am. I'm tanning, because according to all three of you, I'm too pale and need some color."

Logan was about to speak when Carlos flopped down on his towel. He whimpered as Kendall and Logan stared at him, wondering what was wrong with their friend.

"Weren't you getting a corndog right now?" Logan asked.

"A stupid seagull stole my food!" Carlos cried. Kendall stifled a laugh as Logan smacked his forehead.

A pouting James walked over to them and threw down his surfboard next to his stuff. "I can't believe I fell off my surfboard in front of TWO insanely hot girls! Do you realize how extremely lame that is! I looked like an idiot out there!"

"I bet you did," Kendall laughed, earning a glare from James. He was about to defend himself when they heard a girl's voice call out to them.

"Heads up!"

James looked up and saw a volleyball flying over in his way. Instead of moving out of the way, he just stood there. The volleyball hit his forehead and he flew backwards, landing in the sand. Kendall was about to go help him up when the ball rolled over to his feet. He picked it up and tossed it in the air. He headed over to where the ball came from, but its owner met him halfway.

It took everything in Kendall for his jaw not to drop when he saw this girl. She had wavy dark brown hair that reached halfway down her back and eyes the exact same shade as his. He was guessing she was a native in Miami because her skin was perfectly sun-kissed. She was wearing a cream colored floral shirt and denim shorts that covered her navy and white stripped bikini. A straw fedora was placed on top of her head, giving her a bit of an indie flare.

She placed her hands in front of her as she met up with Kendall. "I am so sorry about that!" she apologized, "I told my friend that she was hitting the ball too hard and she didn't really listen to me."

"Don't sweat it," Kendall chuckled, "It's alright. Besides, my friend was in the middle of ranting about how he blew his chance of impressing a couple of girls in bikinis."

The girl giggled. "Well, then I'm glad I was able to help you in some way." Kendall handed the volleyball back to her. "Thanks."

"So, are you from here?"

"I am, actually," she answered, "I'm guessing you're not."

"No," Kendall said, "My friends and I are only here for a day. It's sucks that we have so little time in Miami, especially since there are so many beautiful girls here. That's including girls who hit guys in the head with volleyballs." He winked at her.

"Wow," the girl chuckled, "Is that your way of hitting on me?"

"Maybe," he said more confidently. Then he cringed in nervousness. "Why, is it working?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. That's for me to know and you to find out." She then winked back at Kendall, playing the same game as him.

Needless to say, Kendall was impressed by how confident this girl was. He rarely came across girls like that anymore and he liked that. He stuck out his hand at her. "I'm Kendall. Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Kendall. I'm-"

"Annabelle! Hurry the hell up! Roxy's wrestling with Jordi because she drank all of her smoothie and I don't know how to break them up!"

"Ouch! Did you really just bite me, Jordi?"

"Yes, because you won't let go of me! It's not my fault you just left your smoothie out there in the open!"

Annabelle smacked her forehead, embarrassed by her friends' behavior. She turned to Kendall and grimaced. "I should really get going," she told him, "Sorry again about earlier."

"It's alright," Kendall said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you doing anything later? I'd really like to see you again."

The brunette was about to say that she would love to hang out with him, but then she remember the promise she made to Jordi. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I told my friends that I would go to a show with them tonight. If I wasn't, I totally would hang out with you."

Kendall was disappointed, but he did his best to not let it show. "That's okay. You should always keep a promise you make to your friends, so I understand."

Annabelle nodded her head as she twirled the volleyball around in her hands. "Well, alright. It was nice meeting you, Kendall."

"Yeah, you too, Annabelle."

He watched the brunette walked back over to her friends, already missing her. He was crushed that she turned him down, but like he said, you should always keep a promise you make to your friends. He sighed before walking back to his own friends.

* * *

The four dancers were looking good tonight. Annabelle was wearing a black floral tank top, coral skinny jeans, white TOMS, a black beanie, a gold charm bracelet, gold pyramid earrings, and a sparrow necklace. Roxy was decked out in a floral bra top with a zipper in the front, high-waisted black shorts, a black fedora, gladiator sandals, black triangle earrings, and black and bangles. Tristan wore a cropped sweatshirt that said 'Take It Easy', ripped skinny jeans, a sparkly bow, black TOMS, diamond earrings, and her signature nerd glasses. Jordi had on a grey tank top, a denim vest, denim shorts, white Supras, a snapback that said 'Hipsta Please', a cuff earring, and a bracelet that said 'Ermahgerd'.

"_Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me! I know you're ready to go! I'm ready to go!"_

Roxy groaned as she drove. "Jordi, shut the hell up! Can't you just wait until we actually get to the concert?"

"I can't help it!" the Latina said, bouncing in the backseat, "We're going to a Big Time Rush concert! How can I not be excited? Besides, it's you're fault that we missed the meet and greet because it took you two hours to get ready! Therefore, if I want to sing, I will sing as much as I please, thank you very much!" She then continued to sing 'Love Me Love Me', making Roxy roll her eyes again.

The black haired girl reached back and smacked Jordi's knee. The purple haired girl gasped and hit Roxy back. They continued to smack each other until Tristan cut in.

"No fighting, you two!" the blonde scolded. She pointed to Roxy. "And you! Focus on the road! We don't need to get in another accident. Do you not remember when you-"

"Never bring that up again!" Roxy cut her off. Tristan raised her hands up in defense and went back to playing a game on her phone.

Annabelle's chin was rested on her hand as she looked out the window. She was excited like her friends about the concert tonight, but she couldn't stop thinking about that green-eyed boy from the beach earlier. It was a bit upsetting to see his smile dim down when she told him that she already had plans with her friends and couldn't hang out with him. Sure, he said that he completely understood, but she still felt really guilty.

"You okay, Annabelle?" Tristan asked her best friend.

"Hmm?" The brunette looked back at her friend, who had a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it about that guy you met at the beach earlier?" Roxy asked.

Annabelle sighed. "I just can't help but feel bad, you know? The look on his face when I told him that I had plans already just completely dropped. And I'm most likely never gonna see him again because this is the only day he's in Miami."

Things got silent for a bit in the car. Jordi played with a loose string on the hem of her shorts and sighed. "You could've hung out with him tonight," she said to Annabelle, "I would've understood."

Annabelle turned around to face the Latina and smiled. "No. It's fine. No guy's worth blowing off my best friends." She squeezed Jordi's knee. "Besides, I'm really excited for tonight. We're gonna have fun."

"Hells yeah, we are!" Roxy exclaimed, "We get to see not just one, but FOUR incredibly hot guys doing their thing onstage!"

"Of course that's all you're excited about," Tristan joked. Roxy flipped her off and continued to focus on the road. Tristan laughed before saying, "I, for one, am really excited to listen to more of their music. I bought a few of their songs on iTunes and I really liked them!"

"Tonight, my friends," Jordi said, "we are going to live it BIG TIME! Whoo hoo!" She pumped her fist in the air, making her best friends laugh.

The girls had finally got to the Bayfront Park Amphitheater and walked inside the arena. They claimed their seats in the front row and sat down. The show was going to start any minute and their excitement was building up inside them. Jordi pulled a red foam finger out of her purse that had the words 'Rusher For Life' imprinted on it.

Tristan raised her eyebrow when she saw the foam finger attached to her best friend's hand. "Where did you even get that?"

Jordi shrugged her shoulders. "Foam Fingerz dot com," she answered in a 'duh' tone, "Where else?" Tristan shrugged her shoulders and continued to wait for the show to start.

Not even a minute later, the lights in the amphitheater dimmed down, causing the whole arena to shake from everyone's cheers. The countdown began and everyone joined in, even the dancers. As soon as they got to one, the lights turned back on and the intro to 'Big Time Rush' began to play. Big Time Rush rose up from underneath the stage, causing the crowd to go wild. Kendall turned around and raised his hand in the air.

"What's up, Miami!" he shouted into his microphone, earning more cheers.

Something about the lead singer seemed extremely familiar to Annabelle, but she couldn't put her finger on it. James, Logan, and Carlos turned around and began to sing with Kendall. At one point during the song, Kendall made eye contact with Annabelle. They were both in a daze when they looked at each other; it was like they already had some sort of connection. He then pointed to her, winked, and then went on the other side of the stage. It then clicked in the brunette's head.

"Oh my God." She smacked Roxy's arm and the black-haired girl turned to her. Annabelle pointed to Kendall. "It's him! The guy from the beach! That's him!"

Roxy raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Annabelle nodded. "Damn, girl! You have some good taste!" The girls laughed and continued to dance with Tristan and Jordi.

* * *

The concert lasted for another hour and a half. The girls were about to leave, but Roxy had an idea. She felt bad for making Jordi miss the meet and greet, so she was determined to get her best friend to meet her favorite band. After the concert, Roxy somehow snuck herself and her friends backstage and they began to roam around in search for Big Time Rush.

"I cannot believe that we actually let you talk into this," Tristan said to Roxy, biting her nails, "We could get so busted for this!"

"Oh, stop worrying!" Roxy said to her friend, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Hey! You girls!" a big security guard bellowed, pointing to the four dancers. He marched over to them. "You're not supposed to be back here!"

Roxy raised her hands in defense. "It's okay," she told the security guard, "We have VIP passes. See?" The girls lifted up the passes around their necks.

The security guard shook his head. "Nope. The meet and greet was before the concert, so you missed your chances. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, come on!" Annabelle cried out, "You can't tell Big Time Rush's biggest fan that she can't meet her favorite band." She gestured to Jordi. "Just look at her!"

On cue, the Latina stepped up to the security guard. When she looked up at him, she jutted out her bottom lip and used her doe brown eyes to her advantage. The girls were certain that this would work; there has never been one person they've come across that couldn't resist Jordi's famous puppy dog face. But the security guard wasn't having it.

"That's not gonna work on me, pipsqueak." He picked Jordi up by the shoulders and moved her away from him, making her squeak. She stumbled a bit as he set her down and Tristan caught her before she could fall.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the blonde defended her best friend.

"Tough luck!" the security guard argued, "Now leave before I call backup." He then started to walk away.

_Aw, hell no!_ Roxy thought to herself. She was not going down without a fight. She looked around and her hazel eyes landed on a craft table. She picked up a Twix and chucked it at the security guard. The candy bar hit him in the head, which made him stop in his tracks and turn around to face the girls. Annabelle, Tristan, and even Jordi were shock at what their friend had just done.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tristan exclaimed as she smacked Roxy's arm.

"I had to get through to him somehow!"

The security guard began to growl, scaring the four dancers.

"And this is the part where we run," Annabelle said.

They started to run down the hall as fast as jackrabbits. Jordi turned back really fast and picked up the Twix. She took a bite out of it before following her friends. The security guard started chasing after them, calling for back up. They continued on with their chase for about three minutes. The girls were freaking out and had no idea what to do. But then, Annabelle spotted a room and told her friends to run in it. As soon as the girls were inside, Annabelle shut the door. The security ran past the room, having no clue that the girls were in there.

"Okay," Annabelle panted heavily, "We're good for now. I don't think they'll find us here."

The girls looked around the room. There was a big red couch on one side of the room underneath various pictures of celebrities with their autographs hung up on the wall. Two racks of clothes stood on each side of the couch. Four big mirrors with lights surrounding them were plastered on the wall on the other side of the room. On top of the counters were hair products for men, cologne bottles, magazines, and even a few Nintendo DS's. At the other side of the room was another craft table, with foods like cookies, candy, mini corndogs, and many more.

"Oh my God, they have bacon!" Jordi squealed, running straight to the craft table. She picked up five pieces of her favorite food and began to gnaw on them.

Roxy looked at the hair products that were on the counters. She picked up a bottle of Cuda hairspray. "I could use this," she said to herself, stuffing the hairspray in her purse.

Tristan gasped when she saw a book on the red couch. She looked through it and held it close to her chest. "I can't believe they have the new Stephen Hawking book! They're so lucky!" The blonde sat down on the couch and began to read.

Annabelle, on the other hand, was feeling a bit nervous about the situation they were in. Something didn't feel right to her. The four director's chairs caught her eye. She read the names that were printed on them. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos... her eyes grew wide when she realized where they were.

"Holy crap," Annabelle turned to her friends. "You guys, we're in Big Time Rush's dressing room..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNHHHHHH! What's gonna happen next? I'll guess you'll have to wait and see ;) I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. I hope to get at least five reviews per chapter. More than that is cool, too ;) Also, please be sure to read and review Send Me An Angel and How Do I Deal Without You. I'm gonna try to update those as soon as possible. **

**Please check out stories by my favorite authors, Carlos'sCupcake, SuperSillyStories, and GothBlue. They are amazing and I promise you that you won't be disappointed! Until next time, rock on and WHOO HOO! xoxo, Maddie :)**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**Hi, guys!**

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories. Words can't explain how sorry I am. I haven't had any motivation to write lately and writer's block is just kicking my ass. I'm not gonna stop updating, don't worry, but not until I have at least most of the stories written. I know I don't have many chapters on each of them to begin with, but I'm trying as hard as I can to give you guys good stories. So with that being said, I'm putting these stories on hiatus. I don't know for how long, but hopefully not too long. I'm not giving up, I promise you that!**

**But onto some good news. **

**I am starting a CarlosxOC story sometime this week. Yeah, it's not good to start a new story when I have three other ones that need my attention and I have been trying to wait until at least towards the end of the school year. But this is just DYING to come out and I can't ignore it any longer. Hopefully the first chapter will be up by the end of the week and I'm gonna be trying to update weekly. I just need your guys' motivation.**

**Here's the summary for **_**Scandalous**_**:**

_**It is senior year for Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos at Palm Woods School of the Arts in Los Angeles. They are the school's barbershop quartet called Big Time Rush- the most popular guys in school. They are also known as the biggest players who love to sleep around. Cecily Giordano- Lucy's best friend since they were little- is new to the school. She is the sweetest and most innocent person anyone has ever met. Cecily has also caught Carlos's eye. Lucy tells the boys to stay away from Cecily, but Carlos won't have it. The guys dare Carlos to get Cecily to sleep with him and record the whole thing. He learns along the road that landing a clueless virgin is the hardest thing he has ever done and having her in the same dance class as him doesn't help, but he won't give up. He is stealing her innocence one step at a time, and it scares the hell out of Cecily. Will Carlos have a change of heart, or will his scandalous ways put Cecily's career, future, and even her safety in jeopardy?**_

**Make sure you keep your eye out! Until then, rock on and WHOO HOO! Xoxo, Maddie :)**


	4. New Friends and Opportunities

_"Holy crap," Annabelle turned to her friends. "You guys, we're in Big Time Rush's dressing room..."_

Roxy, Tristan, and Jordi stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at their best friend. When they looked around the room, they saw that the signs were obvious. There was no mistake that the mini corndogs on the craft table were Carlos Garcia's, the Cuda products had the initials JD written on them in Sharpie, and the book that Tristan was reading was autographed by Stephen Hawking himself to Logan Mitchell.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" Roxy exclaimed, "How the hell could I have missed that?"

"Nice going, _Roxanne_!" Tristan yelled, standing up from the couch, "If you hadn't thrown that Twix bar- no. If you hadn't sneaked us backstage, which is definitely not allowed, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Why are you yelling at _me_?" the hazel-eyed girl yelled, "I'm not the one who got the tickets and VIP passes for some stupid boy band!"

"Hey, you don't say that!" Jordi gasped, offended by Roxy's words. Both Roxy and Tristan ignored the Latina's comment.

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, don't even bother blaming this on Jordi! That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. Especially coming from you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Roxy shrieked.

"I'll tell you what it means!"

Right then, the two started bickering even more at each other. Their words overlapped one another and no one could tell what they were saying. Jordi just stuck her fingers in her ears and started saying, "La la la la la," over and over again, trying to block out her friends' argument. From the other side of the room, Annabelle was leaning against the door with her arms crossed and glaring at the scene in front of her. She was getting annoyed with the constant bickering. The brunette rolled her eyes and stomped over to Tristan and Roxy. Before they could rip each other's throats out, Annabelle separated the two and stood in between them.

"Will both of you shut up already!" she yelled, "Arguing and yelling at each other isn't going to help get us out of here. We need to come up with a plan, so let's just take a deep breath." Annabelle slowly breathed in and then out as Roxy and Tristan just stared at her. "And just relax."

"You guys!" Jordi said, "I think I hear something!" The purple-haired Latina pressed her ear against the door to listen better. She heard lots of hollering and she squealed when she realized who those were coming from. She moved away from the door and started jumping. "Oh my god, it's Big Time Rush!" Her puppy-dog eyes grew wide and she stopped jumping. She pressed her ear back on the door. "Wait, I think they're coming in here!"

"Oh, no!" Tristan panicked, "That's it! We're dead! We're going to be arrested and shipped off to Canada!"

"Quick, hide!" Annabelle commanded.

Right away, the girls ran off to different parts of the room. Tristan and Jordi dived under the craft table, Roxy hid in the clothes racks, and Annabelle ducked behind the couch. As soon as the girls were hidden, the four popstars barged into their room.

"Whoo!" James hollered, collapsing in his director's chair, "Last show was a success! Now we get to go home!"

Logan sighed dramatically and flopped onto the couch. "Don't get me wrong, I love traveling, but I cannot wait to climb into my own bed and _sleep_!" The smart boy noticed his Stephen Hawking book next to him. He picked it up and began to read from where he left off.

As soon as Carlos walked into the room, he ran straight towards the craft table. He took a few mini corndogs and shoved them in his mouth. He moaned at the taste while Logan just looked at him in disgust. Carlos reached over to the bacon and grabbed a couple of pieces. He was about to get another strip at the same time as Jordi, who was still hiding under the table. They both grabbed the same piece, confusing them. They both tugged at the bacon to try to claim it. Finally, Jordi smacked Carlos's hand away and took the bacon under the table with her. Carlos yelped and drew his hand back. He scrunched his eyebrows as he looked down at the table, uncertain of what just happened.

"Hey, did any of you guys just slap my hand for a piece of bacon?" the Latino asked. This earned him weird looks from James and Logan.

"Noooo..." James stretched out, raising an eyebrow, "I've been sitting here the whole time." Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Really?" Carlos turned back to the table. "Huh. I could've sworn..."

Underneath the table, Jordi gnawed at her bacon. Tristan gave her best friend a look that said, "What the hell are you doing?" Jordi stopped mid-bite and looked innocently at Tristan. The purple-haired girl held her bacon out to the blonde, offering her a piece. Tristan shook her head and slapped the bacon out of Jordi's hand. She gasped at the action and pouted.

Jordi drew her knees to her chest and whispered lightly, "You could've at least said no."

Meanwhile, Roxy was still hiding in the clothes rack. She peeked out through the boys' clothes, getting a good look at the scene in front of her. At one point, James got up from his chair and walked over to where Roxy was. She held her breath and remained still, hoping that James wouldn't catch her. Luckily, he reached right past her and grabbed a black V-neck and skinny jeans. Roxy finally exhaled, but her jaw dropped when she saw James pull his shirt off. Man, was he fit! Perfect six pack, defined pecs, and he even had that V-line that disappeared in his jeans! It took every muscle in Roxy to not just jump out from behind the clothes rack and run her hands all over his torso.

Kendall was sitting on the floor with his back against the door. He was looking through his phone with a sad look on his face. Not in the mood to play any games, Kendall tossed his phone on top of his duffel bag and leaned his head against the door.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Logan asked his best friend, "You've been sulking like that ever since we left the beach earlier."

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I guess I'm just beating myself over the fact that I never asked Annabelle for her number." Said girl perked up when she heard Kendall say her name. He rested his face in his hands and groaned. "God, that was a dumb move of me to do!"

"Annabelle?" James questioned, "Isn't that the girl that hit me in the head with a volleyball?"

"Yep," Kendall nodded, "That's the one."

Carlos started cracking up. "Aw, man! That was _hilarious_!" James gave the smaller boy a dirty look and threw a can of Cuda hairspray at him. "Ow!"

Logan shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kendall. Besides, it was just one girl. You'll get over it."

"I don't think so, Logan," Kendall disagreed, "I don't know what it was, but to me Annabelle isn't just some girl. She's so cool! She was just as sarcastic as I am, which I'm still not so sure if that's a good thing or not. And did you even _see _her? She was gorgeous! She's just so... ahh..." He smiled dumbly as he continued to think about Annabelle. The brunette was both in awe and in shock; she didn't expect Kendall to even remember her, let alone grow feelings for her.

"Well," James said, "if she didn't recognize who you were at the beach, odds are that she won't remember you after tomorrow. Might as well save yourself from the heartbreak and find a different chick."

"Gee," Kendall said sarcastically, "Thanks for the advice. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

James shrugged. "That's what I'm here for, bro." He crumpled his used shirt in a ball and threw it behind the couch.

The sweaty shirt fell on top of Annabelle's head and she began to freak out. _"What the hell!" _she shrieked. She jumped up from behind the couch and shook her hair, completely grossed out and not caring that she had blown her cover. The four boys also jumped and screamed and ran to the other side of the room. "Oh my god, that was freakin' disgusting!"

"Who are you?" Logan yelped, hiding behind James, "How the hell did you get back here?"

"Okay, everybody just relax-" As soon as Annabelle took a step forward, the boys each grabbed a can of hairspray and aimed it her. She held up her hands in defense. "Holy crap, you guys! I just wanna talk. I'm not here to freakin' shank you!"

"Wait a second," Kendall spoke up, "_Annabelle_?"

She chuckled nervously and waved. "Hey, Kendall. How's it going?"

"Hold on," James exclaimed, "You're Kendall's Annabelle?" She nodded her head. "Wow. Talk about a turn of events. How'd you even get in here?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story-" The boys groaned but stopped when Annabelle gave them a dirty look. "As I was saying, one of my best friends won four tickets to see your show tonight, which is why I couldn't hang out with Kendall tonight. We had VIP passes, but Roxy took too long to get ready and we had to miss meet and greet. After the show, Roxy felt bad that Jordi didn't get to meet you guys so Roxy sneaked me, Jordi, and Tristan backstage. We got yelled at by the security guard so Roxy threw a candy bar at him and we hid in the first room we could find so... here we are."

"Oh," Logan said, "I guess that's forgivable. Isn't it?" The other boys agreed. "So you're not the only one hiding here?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Come on out, you guys!"

One by one, her three best friends came out of their hiding places. Roxy stepped out from the clothes rack, taking James by surprise. She waved at the boys and winked at James which left his mouth dry and eyes wide. Tristan was next so she crawled out from underneath the craft table. When she stood up, she wouldn't even look at BTR; she was still afraid that she and her friends would get in huge trouble for sneaking backstage. When Annabelle was about to ask where Jordi was, they heard a huge bang coming from the craft table.

"OW!" Jordi cried out, "Dang it, that hurt!"

Annabelle, Roxy, and Tristan rolled their eyes and rushed to the craft table to help their youngest friend up. As soon as she stood up, the Latina smoothed out her outfit and fixed her snapback.

"I'm okay!" she assured everyone, making Carlos chuckle a bit. Then he realized something.

"Hey, you're the one who slapped me, aren't you? You took the bacon I had in my hand!"

Jordi looked down and rubbed the back of her head. "I was hungry..."

Of course, Carlos had a huge heart, so he walked over to the craft table and grabbed the silver platter filled with bacon. He went to Jordi and handed her the platter. She beamed and kissed Carlos's cheek. He placed his hand on the cheek the Latina kissed and sighed dreamily.

Jordi started squealing as she took a bacon strip and bit into it. "Man, I still can't believe I'm in the same room as Big Time Rush! It's like a dream come true!"

Kendall chuckled. "Well, we're always happy to meet our fans, right guys?"

"Yeah, especially our extremely _hot_ fans," James added, looking right at Roxy and nodding at her. She chuckled at his cockiness.

"Confident _and _handsome," Roxy said. She crossed her arms and checked the pretty boy out a bit. "That's a pretty sexy combination." Man, James was in heaven!

Logan, being the killjoy he can be, threw a clean shirt to James. "Dude, be respectful and put on a shirt! There are ladies in here!" James mumbled something rude and finally pulled the shirt on.

"Oh, and by the way," Tristan spoke up, picking up the Stephen Hawking book, "whose is this? I started reading it a bit and it's awesome!"

"It's mine actually," Logan said, stepping up to the blonde girl, "You like science, too?"

Tristan scoffed. "Like it? I love it! Well, I pretty much like all subjects, but my favorite one is history. Anything all the way from the French Revolution to when JFK was in office really grabs my attention, you know? I feel like I learn so much about the past and how things used to be and now I'm rambling which is something I always do when I get nervous so I should just shut up now..."

Logan chuckled, which made Tristan giggle and blush. James stuck his finger in his mouth and made a retching noise, earning a punch from Kendall. Roxy looked at Annabelle and Jordi and made a heart with her hands. She mouthed 'nerd love' which made her friends giggle.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you girls all night," Kendall cut in genuinely, "unfortunately, we have to leave. Our plane leaves at one in the morning and we still have to check in at the airport." Annabelle frowned, knowing that this would most likely be the last time she would see Kendall.

"And when we get back to L.A., we get to hunt for a new choreography," James groaned, "Yay..."

"What happened to your old choreographer?" Tristan asked.

"He got a fat bonus so he quit and moved to Tahiti, I think," Logan answered.

Carlos added, "So when we get home, we have to find a new one."

All of a sudden, it was like a lightbulb appeared over Jordi's head. She started grinning like a mad man, concerning everyone else. The Latina snapped out of her daze and turned to face them.

"You know," she started, "_we_ actually have been dancing together for years." The other girls' eyes grew large, already knowing where this was going. "We've done many dance recitals and competitions for a while. We've even won first place for a lot of the routines we've done together."

"Are you being serious?" Logan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Roxy jumped in, "We're trained in many different types of dances like tap, jazz, hip hop, ballet, contemporary, you name it."

Tristan added, "Also, we've worked with famous choreographers like Travis Wall, Twitch, Mia Micheals, Wade Robson... Shall I go on?"

The boys were pretty impressed with the girls' track record. But the whole thing was too good to be true. What were the odds that the four fans that were incredibly sweet and beautiful just so happened to be what they've been desperately looking for? Could the four girls become Big Time Rush's new choreographers? It was all too soon. There were still things they were unsure of, especially one major detail.

"How do we know if you guys are any good?" Kendall asked the question that was on all of the boys' minds.

The girls looked at each other in panic. How were they going to prove that they could dance? They didn't have any videos of their performances on them since their phones were dead. Then, Annabelle smiled- she actually did have an idea on how to prove themselves.

"Do you boys know if the stage is still set up?"

* * *

"KELLY!" Gustavo bellowed from backstage, "Where the hell are the dogs at? We have to be at the airport in an hour!"

The assistant groaned when she got Carlos's voicemail. She hung up and rushed over to Gustavo's side. "I tried calling all four of their phones but no one's picking up. I even texted them!"

Gustavo growled. "I swear, if those boys are destroying another dressing room, I swear on my life that I will-"

Before the producer could say anymore, "Go Missin'" by Usher filled the entire stadium. Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other with worry in their eyes and then they ran to the arena. When they got there, they found the four boys sitting next to each other in the arena, watching whatever was going onstage.

"What are you dogs doing?" Gustavo yelled, "You're supposed to be-"

The boys turned around and shushed Gustavo before turning back to the stage. Gustavo and Kelly looked up to see what the guys were so distracted by and both of their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Annabelle, Roxy, Tristan, and Jordi were on the stage, dancing for their audience. They were doing a combination that they had learned during hip hop class a few weeks ago. It was both sexy and fun, which really intrigued the boys. To their surprise- even Gustavo and Kelly's- they were actually really good dancers. You could tell that the girls had many years of dance training on their belts. Their tricks and turns were outstanding- they could even break-dance! These four best friends were definitely the whole package.

Their dance soon ended, much to the boys' misfortune. As soon as they hit their final pose, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos stood up and cheered the girls on for a fantastic performance. Even Kelly clapped for the girls. The dancers smiled as they tried to catch their breath. Everyone then turned to Gustavo for his opinion.

"Okay, first of all," he said, "who are you?!"

"Gustavo," Kendall said, "these are our friends we met at the beach earlier. They had VIP passes and wanted to come see us after the show. We were talking about us needing a new choreographer since Mr. X quit. Lucky for us, they said that they've had years of dance experience so they were just showing us some of the things we could do."

"Which, by the way, was one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my entire life!" James added. Logan and Carlos smacked the pretty boy's chest, making him yelp out in pain.

Gustavo then started laughing hysterically, which confused everyone else. "Are you insane?" he said, "You dogs don't make the decisions- I do! Just because they can dance well, that doesn't mean that they are right for Rocque Records! They don't have as much experience as other choreographers in L.A., which is very important. Plus, I think you boys will get too distracted around these girls. So, my final answer is NO! Now let's go!"

"Mr. Rocque," Annabelle spoke up, making the producer stop in his tracks, "I know all of this is sudden, believe me, and I know that we don't have enough experience as professionals. However, if there's one thing we do know, is that there's nothing in the world we love more than dance. We eat, sleep, and breathe it! This is more than just a hobby- it's our life."

"Also, we've taught dance classes before," Tristan cut in, "Of course, it's nothing compared to choreographing artists like Big Time Rush, but it's a start. We will work our asses off to get these boys to the top, even if it means endless hours of dance rehearsals."

"We may not be professionals, but we know how to act professional," Roxy told him, "That means during rehearsal, there are no cell phones, goofing off, and eating. Our methods take hard work and dedication, and seeing these boys perform onstage tonight, I guarantee that we won't have any problems."

Jordi sighed. "I may just sound like a typical fangirl right now, but I'm not lying when I saw that these boys' are my heroes. I've been a Rusher ever since their first single came out on the radio. The opportunity to work with them up close and personal would be like no other. We all want to see them succeed and we want to help them do so. So please give us this chance..."

Gustavo had a hard look on his face, so no one could tell what he was really thinking. It felt like it took hours just to make a final decision. After what seemed like forever, the producer finally made up his mind.

"Girls, welcome to Rocque Records."

The dancers screamed in happiness and hugged each other. BTR cheered along with them, ecstatic to work with four girls their age and not some tacky middle-aged man. Jordi even jumped offstage and gave Gustavo a big hug, which made him a bit uncomfortable. Kendall ran up the stage, picked up Annabelle, and twirled her around. When he finally put her down, they looked into each other's emerald green eyes and smiled. They were beyond thrilled to spend some more time together, doing something they both loved. Who knows what the future holds for these eight performers? Either way, this will be one hell of a journey for all of them.

* * *

**Yes, I am back, muchachos, better than ever! Expect a lot more updates from me and all of my stories like this one, Send Me An Angel, How Do I Deal Without You, and my newest one, Scandalous! If you haven't yet, please check out my other stories and leave reviews to let me know what you think. To the people who review, favorite, and follow my stories, thank you so much! I love you all! So until next time, rock on and WHOO HOO! xoxo, Maddie :D**


End file.
